fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Water Devil Slayer Magic
Note: This page requires some quite major editing on my part that I haven't gotten round too (UNIVERSITY!!! *Shakes Fist*). As such, everything here should be considered non-canon... or would that be NON-non-canon, since this site isn't canon... or would it just be non-fanon or... look, the page needs work is what I'm saying... Water Demon Slayer Magic '(水の滅鬼魔法, Sui no Mekki Mahō'') is a Caster Type Magic, Lost Magic, and one of the many types of Demon Slayer Magic. Despite it's name, Demon Slayer Magic was not created to slay Demons. Rather, Demon Slayer Magic was created as a way for demons to cheat death. This is because humans taught Demon slayer magics become vessels for the soul of it's demon teacher. This means that even if the demon's body is destroyed, they are able to live on inside their student. This makes Demon slayer's one of the weaker Slayer Magics, as it was not created to slay Demons, but to make them live longer. Even so, Demon Slayers still gain the abilites of a Demon, and thus are still very dangerous in their own right. So far, the only known user of Water Demon Slayer Magic is the Demon Slayer Alexander Temeris, along with his demon teacher Donovan.'' Description Like other Slayer Magics, Water Demon Slayer Magic grants the user the ability to manipulate an element in combat, in this case the element of Water. This magic gives the user the powers and abilities of a water demon, such as water generation and manipulation, natural defences against water based attacks, and the ability to consume their chosen element to replenish their power. Like the other demon slayer magics, it also allows the user to transform into their element, and take on the appearence and characteristics of a demon. Most importantly, this power allows the user to generate water on any part of their body to be used in spells, including both ranged and melee attacks. While lacking in the pure damage potential of other slayer magic’s such as fire or lightning, Water Demon Slayer Magic has many perks and abilities to increase its danger. Firstly, due to the human body being about 65% water, a Water Demon Slayer is much more in tune with his and his opponent’s strengths and limitations, as he is able to sense the stress their bodies are under through the water using his touch. Water is also one of the more common slayer elements on the earth, allowing Water Demon Slayers to quickly revitalise themselves in combat if they are injured or low on magic power. They can also breathe underwater and swim much faster than the average human, giving them a quick escape route if need be. Spells using Water Demon Roar]] '''Water Demon Roar '(水鬼の咆哮, Suioni no Hōkō): One of the most well-known Slayer spells, the Water Demon Slayer Roar is the water Demon Slayer's variation of the slayer roar. To use this spell, the user generates a large amounts of water in their mouth to be fired out at an opponent as as a powerful range attack. To use this attack, the user first inhales deeply in order to generate the required magical energy, transforming the Eternano in his mouth into water, before propelling the water forward as towards the desired target at incredible speed. There are two ways of using this spell. The first and more common way is to fire the water directly forward towards a single opponent, with the user holding their hands as if holding a pipe against their mouth, giving the blast direction. Once that attack connects, it beings to drill into the opponent, acting both as a blunt force and a piercing attack. The second, slightly more complicated way to fire which is unique to Water Demon Slayers is to fire the water blast at the ground in front of them. Rather then dispersing, the water turns into a large wave directed at the opponent, moving at great speed, smashing anything in it's way. While this attack is wider and taller than the first, allowing it to hit more opponents or make it more difficult to dodge, it has less brute force then the first attack and does not pierce, making it a less damaging spell overall. This second attack can be very useful for the Demon Slayer in other ways however, as after its use, the entire area is covered in pools of magic laced water. This turns the environment to the Demon Slayer's advantage, as it allows the wizards to use the pools of water in their spells, either as ammo for ranged attacks, traps for opponents, or as a way to use Water-Body to flee the battlefield. '''Water Demon Aqua Shredder (): Water Demon Aqua Shredder is a powerful melee spell utilised by Water Demon Slayers when force into close range engagements. The spell starts by the user forcing magic energy into their hands in the form of a whirling ball. Grabbing hold of the ball of water, the user can start swinging at an opponent, trying to get the ball and the opponent to connect. When it touches a target, it acts like a miniature whirlpool, ripping into the opponents skin in it's attempt to draw everything to it's centre. The ball is also quite unstable, and when put under enough force, it will exploded outwards in a magic explosion of water that does nothing to the user but is quite damaging to the opponent. Lastly, the user can also throw the ball to explode like a grenade if the opponent is far away, giving it more destructive qualities. 'Water Demon Destruction Wave '(): Water Demon Destruction Wave is an incredibly powerful melee spell used when the user needs to punch through well armoured targets. To use, the user first forces magical energy to end of their fist, taking the form of water that covers the hand. The water then moves across the limb, soon covering the entire arm in a massive quantity of water, shaped to look like the head of a dragon. Once the spell has enough water, the user then punches his target with massive force, adding his own strength to the spell to deal even more damage. Upon connecting to a target, the water in the spell forces itself towards the impact point, adding extra weight in a destructive smash that can break through even steel. Not only does it carry enough punching power to break anything it touches, but the Destruction Wave itself has it's own miniature waves moving across it, which smash across a target, taking it apart piece by piece. 'Water Demon Aqua Spears '(): A ranged attack, the Water Demon generates water around their fingers. These form into sharp points on the fingertips. The Demon Slayer can use these as a melee weapon if forced into close range, but are far more effective at long range. The user draws their hand back before launching it forward, firing out the spikes at a target. Once fired, it leaves a stream of water from the spike to the finger tips, which a skilled Slayer can use to redirect the attack if need be. More dangerously, once the spikes hit their target, they can be transformed into a more dangerous type of bullet, such as a drill or a barbed tip. The major weakness of this spell is that if the user is controlling the flight path of the bullets or is focusing on making the spikes barbed, they cannot move from where they stand unless they break the link. 'Water Demon Whirlpool Slasher '(): One of the Demon Slayer's more unique attacks, the Demon Slayer only uses his legs for this attack. First, the user puts his legs together before generating water around his legs which swirls around his lower body. The water acts as both a weapon and an armor for the technique, as the user will use the water on his legs to augment the speed of his kicks, while adding protection against whatever he is hitting. A skilled user may sometimes stand on their hands for this technique and spin on the spot, giving the attack its name. The creator of this attack, Donovan, stated that he originally created this technique as a way to literally win fights with his hands tied behind his back, though his apprentice Alexander has found a more practical use of the technique. 'Water Demon Shark Strike '(): A Water Demon Slayer's charge attack, the user uses his magic to create a shark's head over their own made of water, along with also coating their arms in water with a sharpened edge, giving them the function of blades. When the transformation is finished the user summons jets of water from their feet to launch themselves forward at an opponent, hopefully getting them with a bite. If not, the user will use their bladed fins to attack. Due to the rather bizarre nature of this attack, it is rarely used in serious combat, despite it's damage output. 'Status Sense '(): An ability unique to Water Demon Slayers, a user has the ability to 'read' an opponents biological and physical state through touch. This is due to a Water Demon Slayers complete mastery over water, including that which is in the human body. Through touch, they can sense where wounds are most painful, feel for internal bleeding, or help regulate blood flow. In some cases they can even re-hydrate their target, and use water to regale blood flow away from grievous wounds. Advanced Spells 'Water Body '(): Like all Demon Slayers, a Water Demon Slayer has the ability to turn their physical body into the essence of a Demon. For this Demon Slayer Magic, it gives the user to completely transform themselves into water. This means that the user is almost completely immune to non-magical attacks. Certain magical attacks can injure them though, and the form uses large amounts of magical energy. Outside of combat, this allows the user to move between tight spaces and make themselves flat if need be. 'Water Demon Crushing Depths/Pressurize '(): Donovan's signature spell, Water Demon Crushing Depths is a close range spell conjured onto the palm of Donovan. When the spell comes into contact with an organic creature (i.e. any creature with water in them, such as humans.) the spell will activate. A human body is about 65% water, and the spell reacts with the water located in the general area on the body where Donovan place his palm. Once activate, the spell will force water inward, crushing the target area in a similar way to if they were under extremely high levels of pressure. It is a very dangerous spell, but it has it's weaknesses, the major one being that it cannot affect a creature without sufficient water in their body. Golems, for example, are immune to this attack to to being solid constructs. Another weakness of this spell is that the spell can only be used on one hand, and only on the palm. This weakness was shown when Donovan attempted to use this spell against Dustin. Dustin's response was to grab, and then snap, Donovan's fingers. Due to the high chance of dealing a lethal blow, the attack is almost never used by Alexander. One last note is that while Crushing Depth's is a Water Demon Slayer spell, a normal version of the spell, called Pressurize, has been invented by Donovan for standard mages. 'Water Demon Tranquil Sea '(): A spell unique to Alexander alone, Tranquil Sea is a spell that took several years to create. It is based of Alexander's protective nature, rather than the other Water Demon Spells, which have been based of Donovan's destructive nature, making Tranquil Sea unobtainable to Donovan. When used, the Water Demon Slayer's entire body turns into water, with their lower body becoming what seems to be a waterfall. This water then spreads out to create a large dome of blue mist around the caster. This mist is the bulk of the spell and a very powerful protective barrier around the caster. The barrier is actually constructed of Magic Barrier Particles, which in turn are controlled by the caster. When a spell hits the barrier, it is instantly reduced into harmless levels of Eternano that are released into the atmosphere. Despite the dangerous Magic Barrier Particles used in it's creation, the spell is harmless to those who the caster protects, as the user can control the particles direction, making them avoid allies in the dome. If an enemy steps into the barrier however, it will resume it's dangerous nature and be poisonous to them. While certainly a powerful spell, it has it's weaknesses. Firstly, the user cannot move when using this attack, at all. Not to attack, not to dodge, anything. Secondly, it uses an immense level of magic power to contain, and failing to control it can cause unintended targets to be poisoned. But possibly it's biggest weakness is it's reliance on the users mental state. It can only be used if the user has complete ''mental control. If they are not calm, attempting to use this spell will always end with disastrous results. This includes when the spell is already in effect, and if Alexander loses control once in the circle, others must leave it immediately. '''Water Demon Hidden Mist '(): Like the name implies, this spell creates a large fog of mist that acts as a smoke screen to hide the Water Demon Slayer.The spell can be used both offensively and defensively. For offence, the spell makes it very difficult for an opponent to detect a Water Demon Slayer in the mist, but for the Water Demon Slayer himself, it is little more then a grey tinge to him. This allows the user to strike an opponents weak spot without risk of retaliation. For defensive purposes, the user will simply retreat away from the battlefield under the spells cover. Skilled users will often use stones or trees as a decoy, as when in the mist, any silhouette can be mistaken for an opponent. 'Water Demon Razor Rain '(): Likely the Water Demon Slayer's most powerful ranged attack, Water Demon Razor Rain is a large area of effect spell, making it difficult to avoid. As the name suggests, the user uses his mastery over water to turn falling water into sharp points. The water can be natural, or if there is no rain, the user will instead fire water upwards using his hands, which spreads over a wide area before falling down onto an opponent, at with point he turns the rain into points. The rain is very dangerous and incredibly lethal, the spikes being heavy enough to pierce normal armors and shields, plus the shear number of spikes makes it difficult to dodge. Demon Force The Demon Slayer's final and most powerful ability, '''Demon Force '''is the last spell in a Demon Slayers arsenal, used only when all else has failed. This spell, when used, will completely transform the user into a Demon, giving them the enhanced speed, resilience and strength which allows them to rival even the most powerful wizards. To transform, a user must ingest high quantities of magic power, giving them the needed energy, however some have found a way past this barrier if they have sufficient magic power to begin with. When the transformation takes place, the users teeth will often enlarge, their skin will turn leathery, and horns will grow out of their head. Water Demon Slayers have even more transformations, as the spell gives them shark like qualities including gills, think skin, and incredibly sharp teeth. According to Donovan, wizards who enter this state have the power to rival even the mighty Dragon Force. Despite the incredible power of this spell it holds one major drawback. Demon Slayers using Demon Force lose all essence of their humanity. They take incredible pleasure in killing and destruction, gaining a huge ego over their new power. Even relatively peaceful people such as Alexander will lose themselves to the feeling of power. Worse still, if used consistently, a wizard will be unable to transform back into into human, and eventually, they will lose all essence of who they once were, as is what happened to Alexander's ancestor, Angelos Temeris, who became a demon permanently after consistent use of Demon Force. Due to these issues, Demon Force is used only as a last resort, and even then, a user should take high precautions while using it. Category:Slayer Magic Category:Demon Slayer Magic Category:Water Magic Category:Caster Magic Category:Lost Magic Category:Demon Slayer Category:Magic and Abilities Category:Minticus Maximus